


Hidden Behind the Written Word

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Mr. Newspaper (Jervis) is instructed to inform Austria the news of his country.





	

55\. ➝ “bitch better have my money.” 

 

Jervis ran through the building. Where was the meeting supposed to be held again? He couldn’t remember if they had said room 293 or 203, which forced him to run throughout the floor, trying to find his country. 

“Damn it Roderich, your boss told you not to go to this meeting…” Jervis grumbled to himself. He wasn’t one to usually question Austria’s actions, but now he was running around in a building in Hungary trying to find the stubborn Austrian to show him the mess he had created with his absence. 

When Jervis threw open the doors, he didn’t expect all eyes to be on him. The ginger flushed madly, not used to such attention. This is why he was a journalist, he was so much better with the written word than trying to actually talk to people. 

“Mr...Austria…” Jervis said, his eyes scanning accusing and confused ones, trying to find the violet’s of his boss. When they finally fell on a pair, relief washed over him, glad to see he was doing okay. 

“Mr. Newspaper, what are you doing here?” Questioned Roderich, standing up. Jervis flushed more when icey blue eyes fell on him. Ludwig was in charge of the meeting, as usual, and he wasn’t fond of interruptions. 

“Austria, what is the meaning of this?” The German questioned, as if Jervis couldn’t answer any better. What was it with nations dismissing anything other than their own kind? Jervis huffed, but stayed quiet. 

“How should I know?” Roderich responded, before rising from his seat in between Hungary and Switzerland. Jervis wondered why the Elizabeta wasn’t running the meeting, since it was being held in her country, but she seemed perfectly content not to have to command all these countries. He completely understood. 

Roderich approached him, and folded his arms. He seemed serious, to those around him anyways. But Jervis could note the hint of worry, since Roderich had been told not to attend this meeting, and then his newspaper comes barging in, demanding to see him. 

Jervis fiddled with the bag around his waist, trying to pull out the article. “Sir, your health is affecting the economy, drastically. Inflation has never been higher, and your boss is very unhappy. He told you to stay home and try to recover from this.” Jervis said, with a hint of smugness about him, since he knew that Roderich hated being reprimanded. 

Roderich frowned, but turned his head and coughed, knowing everyone’s eyes were on his back. Jervis shared his country’s shyness, and understood how he was feeling. At least they had spoken in low whispers. No one would know what was truly wrong with the Austrian. 

At least, until their own newspaper informed them.


End file.
